Bridget and Eric
by Cookiere4
Summary: This is my take on what I think should have happened in the fourth summer. What will happen when Bridget ends up getting pregnant? I really stink at summaries. Bridget/Eric
1. Chapter 1

Sisterhood Of the Traveling Pants

Bridget and Eric's Story

Chapter One

"Come on guys we're almost there." said Bridget as her and her soccer team ran down the last hill with the soccer camp right in their view. "Yes!"said the boys on her team as they thought of the comfort of their beds and their need for a drink of water. "Alright guys.We're done for today"said Briget as she started to walk away. "Oh yea.Guys?" "Yea Coach?" "Take tomorrow off too. O.K?" "Yep. Fine by me."

Bridget finally made it to her cabin and was just about to lay down when she thought of a certain someone who just came to the camp that day. "Eric." Bridget hadn't seen Eric since the last day of summer. Now it was a new summer. They did talk to each other everyday for so many hours during the school year but it just wasn't the same as actually seeing him everyday.

Bridget walked by Eric's cabin and saw him awake,sitting on his bed just like how he was that first summer. Eric saw Bridget walk by and got up off his bed and followed her to their spot at the dock from last summer. "Hey. I didn't think you were coming till I saw the staff list." "Yea well, I surprise alot of people and I keep secrets so no one really knew but Joe." "Well, Miss. Vreeland I hope you don't keep anymore secrets from me and I am very, very glad you came." "You know what? I'm glad I came too."

With that Bridget started to strip off her clothes and luckily, she still had her bathingsuit on cause once she took her clothes off she jumped straight into the lake. "I know that you don't like being called a whale but, how can you stay down there so long?" "I actually don't really know. I guess I'm just talented." "That you are. But your talented at more than just that." "Oh really?" "Yea. You're talented at just about everything."

"Well come on slow poke. Are you even coming in?" "Are you cazy!I don't have my bathingsuit!" "So? If I didn't have my bathingsuit I would probably just were my underwear." "Alright. I'm coming in." With that Eric dived into the water and swam behind Bridget. He then silently came up and grabbed her by the waist. "Oh. My. God! Eric you are so going to..." "What? What are you going to do?"asked Eric while he started to swim a little bit away from her. "You better run." "No _you_ better run." All of a sudden Eric started to swim back toward her. While Eric started to go toward her Bridget got out of the water as fast as she could, grabbed her clothes, and then ran for her life but made a mistake by going to his cabin.

Once Bridget got inside she noticed she was in Eric's cabin instead of her's. "Gotcha! Again!" Eric then started to laugh because he found it funny that he caught her for the second time in a row. "Ha ha.Very funny." "It is actually." "Shut up." "Make me." "I will." "Alright than. Go ahead." Bridget started to get nervous for she didn't know what to do. All Bridget did was do what just came into her head which was...to kiss him. The kiss was just a normal inoccent kiss but, it ended up becoming a very passionate kiss. Eric then pushed Bridget up against the wall while she put her legs around his waist. Bridget started to tug on his shirt asking for it to be removed. Eric then obliged and also started to take her bikini top off. Once all their clothes were off they layed down on Eric's bed and made love more than once the whole night.

Bridget was the first to awake the next day and she could've sworn that what happened with her and Eric was a dream. She looked to her right and saw that Eric was there and in fact naked."Oh god he is so hot." After Bridget said that Eric turned around and faced her. "Who is hot?" "Oh nobody you know." "Really?" "Yea." "Describe him to me. And that's an order." "Okay cheif. Well he is,as I said,hot,sexy,funny,very good at soccer,and a great kisser." "Really? Well I've been told that I'm every single thing on that list." "Oh Really? Well prove it to me." They then started to make out and were once again engaged into another heated love making session.

A Few Hours Later

All Eric and Bridget did for awhile was stare at each other and occasionally steal kisses. Bridget fell asleep later, on Eric and not too long after Eric fell asleep stroking her hair.Bridget woke hearing some coaches walking by the cabin and tried to gather her clothes as fast as possible but she sudenly felt a strong arm wrap around her middle and pull her to the bed. "Don't worry. It's just a few coaches." "Well what if someone comes in and sees me." "So?" "Hello? I'm naked and in your bed." "So what?I love you." "I know you do and I love you too but," "No buts Missy." "Oh so I went from Bridget to Miss.Vreeland and now to Missy. Well guess what buddy I don't really care what you call me cause... no matter what I'm gonna love you forever." "Wow!... you just made absolutley no sense just than.Well besides the I love you part." "Well you know I do love you."

"Oh shit we have to coach!" "I don't." "What! You got to be kidding me." "Nope.So if you don't mind I think I'll just stay here and catch up on some sleep." "No." "What did you just say." "I said no. You are going to help coach my team." "Do I have to?" whinned Bridget. "Yea you do." "Fine Mr.I'm a better soccer player and caoch than you." "Thank you for the compliment." "It wasn't suppose to be a compliment." "Well I'm going to take that as a compliment. Now come on we've got some coaching to do!" "NO!!"

Now don't be too cruel to me with the reviews cause this is my first fanfic so go a little easy on me but I am looking foward to the reviews.


	2. Author Note

I'm so sorry I haven't updated in like forever but I'm brain stuck and if you have any ideas at all please tell me cause I could use your help. I also just want say a small thanx to you all who have taken their time to read my story and review. Can't wait to hear your ideas. Thanx


	3. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

"Alright. Good job today guys. Go get some rest and be ready for a scrimage tomorrow."

For weeks Bridget had been helping Eric coach his team and he'd been helping her. They had been spending a lot of time together both day and night.

Bridget had gotten the jeans a few days ago and was going to have to be sending them back soon.

One day after lunch, before practice she had gone to her cabin to change and right when she walked in she started to gag and felt like she was going to vomit. She ran to the bathroom and made it just in time.

'I'm sure I'm just sick and it was probably just something I ate. It must be."

She still went to coach but being sick and with what had just happened kept running through her head. Eric knew something was up but he didn't know what exactly it was.

'Did I do something wrong? Forget something? Did something happen to her?'

All the possibilities were flooding his mind but he couldn't think of what it could be.

'Is it… No she couldn't be. Could she?'


	4. Chapter 3

Hey fans (if ur still there), I'm so sorry about the large gap between my updates because I have been so busy with school and getting ready to be a High School Student! But, I sat down yesterday and started writing and I got this chapter and most of the fourth one done and I'm going to try as hard as I can to update much sooner for now on. Hopefully I can get at least the next chapter up for you guys soon but I'm going to be busy cleaning because my aunt and cousin are coming down to visit from Maine. I promise that if my fans are still loyal to me and are reading then I will update as fast as I can.

(And congrats to Roger Federer for his record breaking 15th Men's Grand Slam Singles Titles! Go Federer!)

Now onto the story.

Chapter 3

"Hey Bee. Can we talk?"

"Yeah. Sure thing Eric. What do you want to talk about?"

"Well, several things. First off, are you okay? Like are you sick at all?"

"To tell you the truth I'm not entirely sure myself, but I think I may be pregnant. I mean I need to go to the store for a test, but it's way out and I thought I'd wait until after the games like maybe this weekend."

"Are you sure it's okay to wait that long. Like, do you want me to go to the store? 'Cause I'll do either one. It's totally up to you."

"How about I go and you coach?"

" Okay if that's what you want and you're alright with it then it's fine by me."

"It's settled then. I'll go tomorrow?"

"That's fine with me."

Next Day

Bridget walked into the store nervously as her mind was running like wild.

What if she really was pregnant? Her dad would be beyond mad. He would be infuriated. Her and Eric were young and foolish to him. He would never understand their thoughts and even their love. But Bridget knew that she loved Eric and she then started to become happy and excited to be pregnant with Eric's child.

She then made it to the pregnancy test aisle and was surprised by the number of brands that existed. She grabbed one that said "100% accurate" just to get out of there fast and get results. Bridget then went back to thinking about her dad. She wouldn't get that much help from him if he wasn't happy. So she had to think of a back-up plan.

Greeta. That's who could help her. She was sure that Grandma Greeta would be okay with helping Bridget and Eric if they needed a place to stay or even just helping hand.

Bridget then pulled up into the camp and started to take deep breaths. She was trying to stay calm as she made her way to Eric's cabin. She was going to go to her own, but remembered that she had roomates. She was friends with them, but not so close that she could tell them about the possible pregnancy.

Bridget went into his bathroom after having some water to make sure she was ready to take the test. She got it done, set timer, and was ready to wait. Not only was she going to wait for the test to be done, but for Eric to come back from coaching. She tried to read, listen to music, and even call Lena, Tibby, and Carmen.

She got bored reading, the music wasn't quite helping pass time, and she got her friends voicemails. The buzzer then went off. "Now just waiting for Eric.' A few minutes later, Eric then came in.

"Hey, Bee. Did you get the test?"

"Yeah. It's finally done, but I was waiting for you before I went to check it."

"Okay."

Eric then sat down on his bed ready for the result. Bridget smiled nervously and headed to the bathroom. She the walked out with the test in hand and a neutral expression on her face.

"Eric…"

"Yeah?"

"I'm…"

Sorry, but cliffhanger. I promise to have the next chapter up soon. Thanks again for all the reviews and your support. Thank you!


	5. Chapter 4

This is chapter four and I didn't really keep you waiting too long at all. YEAH!!!! So here is the next chapter. (A lot of dialogue and I apologize for that.)

Chapter 4

Recap-

She then walked out with the test in hand and a neutral expression on her face.

"Eric…"

"Yeah?"

"I'm…"

"I'm… pregnant."

"Really? That's great Bee! Now don't worry we can work this out. We can go together to tell our parents and then we can have a party with our friends to tell them the news. We'll make it through this."

"I know Eric. It's just I'm so happy to be having your child that I'm actually surprised with myself. About an hour a go I was nervous about what we were going to do, and I was worried about my dad, but I noticed that we could do this and if we need help we could ask my Grandma Greeta or even your parents. You're right, we can make it through this. Together."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

" Hey Lena. It's me Bee again. I'm just calling because I really need to talk to you and the others, but it seems like I can't get in touch with any of you guys so just give me a call back or even email me if you have to. Talk to you sometime soon. Bye."

"No answer still?"

"No."

Bridget Then started to giggle as Eric kissed her on the shoulder, down her arm, and then back up. He continued that for awhile until Bridget's phone started to ring.

"Argh."

"Oh, calm down. I haven't talked to any of them in weeks. Maybe even a full month while I see you everyday."

"Fine. Just answer your phone."

"Hello."

"Hey Bee, it's me Tibby."

"Hey Tibb. What's up?"

"Oh nothing. Just the same bores that life brings."

"And what about you and Brian?"

"Well, you know. He's still worshiping the ground I walk on as always."

"Oh yes, as always. Don't you just hate that in a man?"

"Yeah. Well, how about you and Mr. Blondie?"

"Eric and I are doing fine. Actually, once the camp is done we're going to have a party for friends."

"Cool. Well I have to go, but I can't wait. See ya then."

"Wait! Tibby!"

"Gone?"

"Yeah."

"Good. Now, back to my torture."

He then once again went back to gently grazing her skin and shedding light kisses as well. Once again he was sadly interrupted by her phone ringing.

"Hello."

"Hey it's me Carmen."

"Hey Carmen. How's everything?"

"Okay. Though acting is not my thing."

"What? I'm pretty sure it is."

"No, actually it's not, but I can't talk long. So if there is anything you want to tell me I suggest you tell me fats."

"Well Eric and I are having a party after our soccer camp for friends so I was wondering if you can go?"

"Oh, yeah. Of course. Oh crap I got to go. See ya."

"Wait!"

"Lost her too."

"Yep."

"It's okay. Their probably just busy. And just think you have me."

"Yes I do. My isn't that a plus."

"I happen to think so."

"Of course you do."


End file.
